Inattendu
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Unexpected" de dragonwriter24cmf. En chemin vers leur car, l'équipe rencontre de manière inattendue le père d'Hiruma. Youichi Hiruma & Yuuya Hiruma. One Shot


_Auteur : dragonwriter24cmf_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

 **Inattendu**

* * *

 **Résumé :** A la fin du Christmas Bowl, Youichi Hiruma revoit la dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait. Yuuya Hiruma. Mais qu'ont à se dire un père absent et un fils perdu de vue ? Probablement pas ce à quoi on s'attend.

* * *

Les célébrations et les félicitations durèrent des heures. Le match s'était fini en milieu d'après-midi, mais la soirée était depuis longtemps devenue nuit quand l'équipe récupéra ses derniers effets du vestiaire et se prépara à partir. Ils n'avaient pas été capable de quitter le terrain pour la première heure et encore. Non pas qu'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire, pas avec l'adrénaline de la dernière bataille et l'euphorie de la victoire dans leur sang. Monta sautait partout comme une balle rebondissante. Ils avaient à chacun leur tour été soulevés dans les airs, tous sauf Kurita, qui était bien trop gros, et sauf Hiruma, qui aurait descendu quiconque mettait la main sur lui avec ce genre d'idées en tête. Kurita reçut des claques sur le dos. Hiruma reçut une indulgence de la part de son équipe pour qu'il puisse tirer en paix suffisamment de balles pour finir une guerre.

Désormais ils étaient fatigués. L'euphorie était toujours là, mais l'adrénaline les avait laissé, et les courbatures se faisaient maintenant connaitre. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison et d'apprécier le confort qu'ils avaient remportés. Principalement un bon lit douillet.

Il y avait un seul homme qui attendait à la sortie du stade alors qu'ils s'en allaient. Il restait dans l'ombre. Suzuna et Taki le virent en premier. Taki sourit. « Un fan ! Attendant mon autographe. Ah ah ! »

Et puis Hiruma passa la porte, le fusil à l'épaule, portant toujours son maillot, et l'homme s'avança. « Youichi. »

Hiruma s'arrêta net. Tout le monde s'immobilisa, les regardant l'un l'autre. Après tout, il n'y avait personne de leur connaissance qui oserait appeler Hiruma par son prénom. Suzuna s'en tirait avec You-nii, mais seulement parce qu'il considérait cela comme une marque d'affection et de respect et qu'elle avait renommé de la sorte toute l'équipe.

L'homme sortit de l'ombre. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux encore plus sombres, mais le reste de sa personne … tout le monde fit le rapprochement entre lui et Hiruma. Il était facile de voir les traits de l'homme dans le visage anguleux, le corps svelte. Et les oreilles en pointe si distinctives, au cas où un doute subsistait encore. Et malgré le costume d'homme d'affaire et l'expression relativement anodine, il y avait juste quelque chose dans l'air autour de lui, quelque chose comme cette confiance en lui plutôt sauvage et folle qu'avait le quarterback ainsi que sa perception des choses limite maniaque.

Hiruma le fixa, et puis changea de posture, la bonne humeur disparaissant de son expression tandis que quelque chose d'insondable passait dans ses yeux. Il n'arborait même pas son rictus menaçant. « Tsss. Le vieux. Je te croyais toujours hors du putain d'pays. »

« Je suis rentré. » Le silence entre eux dura un moment, tandis que le reste de l'équipe débâtait intérieurement ce qu'ils devaient faire. La moitié d'entre eux était simplement choquée de rencontrer le père du Démon, et par le fait qu'il ressemblait à un homme d'affaires japonais quelconque. Suzuna se demandait s'ils avaient besoin de photos pour documenter une occasion historique de cette magnitude. Mamori connectait le ton de la voix d'Hiruma ainsi que ses mots à un appel téléphonique reçu il y a deux mois. Et puis l'homme parla de nouveau. « Tu y es arrivé. »

Hiruma grogna. « Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverai. »

Il y eut un lent hochement de tête de la part de l'homme. « Mais on m'a dit … qu'au dernier match… tu as eu le bras cassé, il y a trois semaines de cela. » Il secoua lentement la tête, son regard se posant un instant sur le bras droit de son fils. « J'ai entendu … et j'ai vu à la télé … que c'était ton bras de lancer. Mais tu as continué à jouer. J'ai cru … que tu n'en serais pas capable. Mais quand j'ai entendu que tu rejouais … je suis rentré. »

Hiruma grogna de nouveau, et l'expression dans ses yeux était une de dédain, et quelque chose d'autre, de la colère et tout un chaudron d'émotions que les autres n'avaient jamais vu chez lui, et que personne ne voulait voir. La plupart se disait que ce serait une bonne idée là maintenant de courir jusqu'au car de l'équipe avant qu'il ne se mette à tirer. Mais le fusil ne quitta jamais son épaule. « Putain d'beau de dire ça maintenant. Si t'étais foutrement inquiet, t'avais qu'à te ramener plus tôt, merde. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu veuilles me voir. Si ce bras t'avais arrêté … »

« Ha… Si tu croyais que quelque chose d'aussi putain d'con que ça allait m'arrêter … » Youichi Hiruma grogna de nouveau. « Tu ne sais rien de moi, merde, le vieux. » Il se tourna et commença à s'éloigner en direction du car.

« Tu as raison. Mais Youichi … je suis fier de toi. » Hiruma s'arrêta de marcher. « Tu t'en es très bien sorti. Je n'aurais jamais cru … que tu réussisses l'impossible. Tu as dit que tu le ferais, mais je n'ai pas cru, contre toute attente … »

« Tsss. Les chances n'étaient jamais de 0% qu'on se plante, le vieux. » Il ne s'était toujours pas tourné vers son père.

« Je sais. » Sourit le plus vieux des deux hommes. « Mais… c'était toujours inattendu. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise … tu as trouvé ce que moi je n'ai pas réussi à trouver, toutes ces années durant. Je suis content pour toi. »

Sur ce, Youichi Hiruma bougea. Il fit volte-face, la rage brûlant dans ses yeux, si vive que même Mamori recula. « Trouvé ? Tu penses que j'ai _trouvé_ ce qui nous a permis de gagner aujourd'hui, espèce de vieux chnoque. Ne dénigre pas ce qui s'est passe ici comme quelque chose que nous avons _trouvé_. »

Ses yeux brûlaient, et c'était effarant pour tout le monde qu'il ne s'était toujours pas servi du fusil qu'il avait à l'épaule. La plupart s'attendaient à une rafale de balles, et pas en caoutchouc, d'une minute à l'autre. Mais Hiruma n'utilisait pas son flingue. En fait, il l'avait abaissé. Ses mots toutefois étaient suffisamment enflammés pour faire peler la peinture du Tokyo Dôme.

« Je n'ai rien _trouvé_. Ce que nous avons aujourd'hui … nous l'avons putain d'construit à base de sang, de sueur et de plus de travail que tu ne pourras jamais envisager. Nous avons trimé comme des damnés à partir de rien. Ça … » Il pointa avec le museau de son fusil d'assaut au Dôme. « C'est le résultat d'un travail éreintant, de tout le monde se cassant le cul pendant des mois. Je me suis tapé une Marche de la Mort pour ça, le vieux. Et eux aussi. » Sa main droite se serra, comme un mouvement convulsif, comme s'il avait envie de tirer sur la gâchette de son arme. « Je me suis pété les os pour ça. Nous étions prêts à mourir pour ça. Ne dénigre pas ça avec un putain d'mot comme _trouvé_. »

« Tu croyais en eux. » Des mots simples. Pas si simples que ça quand il était question d'Hiruma. Ils savaient tous ça.

« Ça aurait été du foutu gâchis si je n'avais pas été capable de leur faire confiance pour faire ce que j'attendais d'eux. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour perdre, le vieux. Pas même contre toute attente. » Il y avait un feu qui bouillonnait dans son regard vert, avec une bonne louche d'une fierté rarement vu chez Youichi Hiruma, et en général réservée à sur le terrain quand il disait à leurs adversaires exactement ce que lui et son équipe allaient les écrabouiller.

« Je sais. Tu n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille. Ça m'a juste surpris. De te voir avec eux. » Le plus vieux des deux Hiruma secoua la tête.

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? C'est mon équipe. » Le regard d'Hiruma se fit glacé. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. »

Le plus vieux des deux secoua de nouveau la tête. « Je sais. Nous n'avons pas eu de relations depuis longtemps, hein, Youichi. Mais tout de même, je suis ton père … et je suis très fier de toi. » Il tendit une main, comme s'il allait s'avancer pour essayer de toucher son fils.

Le plus jeune des Hiruma s'écarta, bien qu'il ne fût pas à portée. « Tsss. Si tu le comprends, alors garde ta salive. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. C'est à moi. »

Le plus vieux laissa tomber sa main, hocha la tête une fois. Et puis sans un mot, il se retourna et s'en alla, à travers le parking désert.

Mamori fut la première à bouger. Elle s'avança. « Hiruma-kun ? »

Il ne se tourna pas. « Quoi, foutue manager ? »

Elle se rapprocha, pour que sa voix ne porte pas jusqu'aux autres. « Cet homme … c'était ton père ? »

« Tsss. Ne le traite pas comme si lui et moi avions une relation quelconque. Ce connard n'est plus mon père depuis putain d'longtemps. » Mais il fixait toujours la silhouette disparaissant au loin.

« C'était lui au téléphone, au match où nous avons vu le Trident Tackle de Shin-san pour la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il grogna. « Foutue fouineuse de manager. »

Elle secoua la tête. « C'est juste … j'ai vu ton visage, et quand tu as raccroché … tu ne jette jamais tes portables. Mais tu l'as fait ce jour-là. Et tu n'agissais pas comme à ton habitude. » Elle marqua un temps. « Ça te préoccupe toujours, non ? »

Il y eut un long silence. « Il appelait pour me dire qu'il quittait le putain d'pays, qu'il ne nous verrait pas jouer. Il s'enfuyait, sans même reconnaître ce que nous faisions. Il savait que c'était cette année en plus. Il appelait pour me souhaiter bonne chance, et me dire qu'il ne se pointerait pas, le putain d'vieux chnoque. » Sa mâchoire se serra.

Mamori hocha la tête. « Mais il est rentré. Il t'a regardé jouer. »

« Et alors ? » Le corps d'Hiruma était tendu, mais pourtant il ne quittait toujours pas du regard la silhouette de son père disparaissant dans la nuit.

« Alors ça le préoccupait lui aussi après tout. Et ça te préoccupait toi. » Elle osa même poser sa main sur son bras. C'était quelque chose que seule elle pouvait se permettre sans risquer ses foudres, après avoir passé des mois à s'occuper de ses blessures, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait devant l'équipe, du moins d'une si gentille manière.

« Mes fesses. Pourquoi ? » Il croisa son regard. « Hein ? Donne-moi une bonne putain d'raison pour laquelle je m'en foutrais pas, de ce qu'il pense. »

Elle tint son regard. « Parce que tu détestes perdre, et ce n'est pas vraiment une victoire pour toi, à moins qu'il ne voit exactement à quel point tu as réussi, tu ne penses pas ? » Elle lui sourit. « Tu veux qu'il voit la victoire que tu as réussi à remporter, à la fois sur le terrain et en dehors, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux gagner. Qu'il reconnaisse tout ce que tu as fait. Pas juste le football américain, mais tout ce que tu es, qui t'as amené jusque là. » Elle fit un geste en direction du Dôme. « Tout ce que l'équipe est. » Un sourire plus grand éclaira son visage, le mettant au défi de la contredire. « Je n'ai pas raison ? »

Il grogna de nouveau. « Foutue manager. Depuis quand putain es-tu devenue une foutue experte en motivation ? » Il grogna une fois encore, et puis arma son fusil et le mit en position. « Yo. Foutue crevette. »

Sena sursauta. « Oui ? »

« Va après le vieux con qui vient de se casser. Dis-lui de ramener son cul ici. Et … » Il rechargea son arme. « T'as intérêt à être de retour avant que je finisse ce chargeur ou ça va merder pour toi." Il sourit. "Bouge ton cul, foutue crevette !" Il tira un coup de semonce.

"Oui !" Sena déguerpit dans la nuit comme une balle.

"Très bien." Hiruma sourit de plus belle, et puis se mit en position et pointa son fusil vers le ciel. "Allez viens, putain d'vieux. Tu veux causer, alors marche à travers une pluie de balles !" Il tira sur la gâchette, arrosant le ciel. "Ramène-toi, le vieux, je t'attends."

"Hiruma-kun !" Mamori se baissa rapidement tandis qu'une rafale de balles supplémentaire sifflait dans l'air.

Le fusil était déchargé quelques instants plus tard. Hiruma grogna. "Tsss. Je le vois pas."

"Je suis là, Youichi." Le vieil homme s'avança à travers le nuage de coups de feu et de neige fondue. Sena était avec lui.

Pendant un long moment, les deux se jaugèrent du regard. Et puis Youichi Hiruma grogna, et cala de nouveau le fusil contre son épaule. "Si tu pouvais te permettre de rentrer tôt et de payer pour les foutus tickets, ça veut dire que les affaires doivent être bonnes pour toi."

Il y eut un léger hochement de tête. "Elles vont bien. Je reprends bientôt l'avion pour régler deux trois détails. Dans quelques jours."

Hiruma grogna. "Rien à foutre." Il regarda ailleurs. "On est tous putain d'crevés. On s'est cassé le cul pour trois semaines à s'entraîner comme des malades pour ça. C'est que le deuxième fichu jour où je suis pas dans ma putain d'capsule à oxygène pour mon putain d'bras." Il ne laissa pas à son père une chance d'en placer une. "On va rentrer pour se reposer, bordel de merde. Mais demain c'est quand ils donnent les trophées et toutes ces merdes, et après on compte célébrer ça comme il se doit. Nous et nos entraîneurs." Il sourit. "Tu vois où je veux en venir, le vieux ?"

"Evidemment. Où et quand ?"

"Je te le ferais savoir quand ça me chantera." Youichi Hiruma se retourna, prit son sac, et se dirigea vers le car, son fusil à l'épaule en position de repos.

"Evidemment. J'attendrais de tes nouvelles, Youichi." Cette fois, personne ne fit mine d'arrêter l'un ou l'autre Hiruma alors qu'ils s'en allaient chacun de leur côté. Même Taki était silencieux.

L'équipe se tût alors qu'ils montaient à bord du car. Ils étaient tous curieux, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Personne ne voulait confronter leur capitaine d'équipe en lui posant des questions. Il y avait après tout des manières plus propres que ça de se suicider. N'y tenant plus, Suzuna prit la parole. "Ah... You-nii ..."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Foutue Rollers." Ses yeux étaient fermés, le fusil à ses côtés et ses mains derrière la tête.

Suzuna l'ignora. Comme d'habitude. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire ... à la fin."

Les yeux d'Hiruma ne s'ouvrirent pas, mais son sourire diabolique haituel étirait désormais ses lèvres. "Il veut tellement faire mon père tout fier, il peut payer la putain d'addition pour demain."

"Oh. D'accord." Suzuna se cala à côté de Taki.

Musashi, assis à côté du blond, attendit jusqu'à ce que le reste de l'équipe se soit assoupie ou fut distraite, avant de parler à voix basse. "Yo. Hiruma ..." Il attendit que son meilleur ami se tourne vers lui. "Tu ne veux que ça ? Tu crois que ça va te suffire ?"

"Remporter le Christmas Bowl ? Pour le moment, c'est le lycée. Après ça ..." Il haussa les épaules, le sourire en coin. "Il y a le Rice Bowl pour les universités, et le monde des pros. Bien sûr que je compte les dominer aussi."

"Je voulais parler de ton père."

Le sourire disparut, son regard se fit rêveur d'une façon qu'il l'était rarement quand il n'était pas concentré sur des tactiques de foot. "On verra. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Cette merde c'était pas pour lui, c'était pour moi. Si je décide d'accepter ses mots un jour, ce sera aussi pour moi. Si je décide qu'il ne vaut pas le coup... alors il peut la boucler et crever." Les yeux se fermèrent. En quelques secondes, la respiration d'Hiruma s'était stabilisée tandis qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil, l'épuisement ayant finalement eu raison de leur terrifiant capitaine.

Mamori et Musashi échangèrent un regard. Mamori posa les yeux sur la forme endormie d'Hiruma. "Tu penses vraiment que ça ira ? Entre Hiruma-kun et Hiruma-san ?"

Musashi haussa les épaules. "Probablement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il lui parlerait même, encore moins aille jusque-là." Il secoua la tête. "Il a toujours eu une dent contre son père. Rien que de le reconnaître ... c'était inattendu. Mais bien. Même si c'est juste de par sa colère et en lui faisant payer la facture ..." qui allait certainement être très salée, connaissant Youichi Hiruma. "Alors c'est un début. Et puis ... son père a bien dit qu'il était fier de lui. Ça devrait suffire."

Le manager et le butteur de l'équipe considérèrent un moment la forme endormie par la fenêtre avant d'échanger un sourire satisfait. Mamori passa une couverture à Musashi pour leur quarterback et les deux laissèrent en paix le blond avec ses rêves.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose sur la relation père-fils entre eux deux, et ça s'est genre écrit tout seul. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**


End file.
